Unbreakable Passion
by Bab Whitlock
Summary: – Você vai sentir frio – Ron quebrou o silêncio, olhando Harry dentro dos olhos – se não colocar sua camisa.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley e alguns lugares aqui citados não me pertencem. Pertencem à J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books, Editora Rocco, Bloomsbury Publishing e Warner Brothers. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.

Essa fanfic é a número dois da série Unbreakable, e a primeira é Unbreakable Circumstances. **É uma fanfic slash/shounen-ai/yaoi (relação amorosa entre dois homens/meninos, como Unb. Circumstances), então se você se sente ofendido ou só não gosta, por favor, não leia**. O final desta fanfic já está sendo feito! Boa leitura e reviews!

Bab W.


	2. Parte 1

Naquele quinto ano escolar, Harry Potter sentia-se diferente. Sentia tudo diferente. Desde seus amigos até a pessoa que mais desprezava naquela escola, Draco Malfoy. Alguma coisa mudara, ou talvez _até mais_ de uma. Ele tinha certeza que havia agora um sentimento novo em seu peito e ele se sentia um pouco _confuso demais_ a respeito disso. Sempre que via Ron, seu melhor amigo, seu coração dava um salto e Harry tinha cada vez mais vontade de ficar ao seu lado. Mas, ao ver Malfoy, não conseguia mais sentir aquele antigo ódio, se é que era realmente ódio, agora sentia nada menos que uma simpatia espontânea, inocente. Esses dois sentimentos eram muito estranhos pra ele.

– Harry! Harry! – Ron sacudiu-o, trazendo-o de volta de seu devaneio. – Está aí ainda?

Ele balançou a cabeça e começou a respirar fundo, para evitar o rubor que subia pelo seu rosto ao toque de Ron. Harry deu um sorriso torto e apressou-se em dar-lhe uma resposta.

– Ron... Desculpa. Me distraí pensando um pouco...

– Um pouco? – Riu-se Ron, chegando mais perto de Harry. – Estou chamando você há algum tempo já – ele bufou. – Venha, vamos tomar banho.

Ron estendeu a mão e Harry a segurou, apoiando-se para levantar. Continuou segurando-a, fingindo não perceber que o fazia o máximo que conseguiu. Mas ao dar o terceiro passou, Ron soltou a mão de Harry, discretamente e ambos permaneceram em silêncio enquanto desciam as escadas do dormitório, passavam pelo Salão Comunal e caminhavam até o banheiro.

Esse silêncio estava incomodando Harry.

– Tem alguma coisa em Hogwarts esse ano, não acha? – Perguntou ele, tentando puxar assunto com Ron.

O amigo assentiu e colocou a mão no queixo, sorrindo, fazendo-se de pensativo.

– Tenho _certeza_, Harry – ele soltou uma risadinha debochada. – Talvez seja por causa de Dolores Umbridge, né!

Harry forçou-se a rir, olhando para Ron, não prestando atenção no caminho.

– Isso também, Ron. Mas... eu falo das pessoas. Elas estão diferentes de antes – Ron agora olhava dentro dos seus olhos. Harry continuou. – _Eu_ me sinto diferente!

Pararam juntos na porta do banheiro e suas mãos se encontraram ao chegarem juntas na maçaneta. Harry recuou, mas Ron manteve a sua ali. Girou, abriu a porta e entraram. O banheiro estava vazio, o que era um pouco estranho. Exceto no horário das aulas, os banheiros de Hogwarts nunca ficavam vazios.

– É, é – disse Ron, indo até um _box_ e jogando sua toalha em cima da porta, logo voltando a olhar para Harry, que ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar. – Acho que esse ano não vai ser muito "cheio de coisas". Tomara que seja mais tranqüilo que os outros.

Harry assentiu e também jogou a toalha por cima da porta do _box_ ao lado do de Ron. Não era essa a resposta que esperara ouvir. Mas limitou-se a começar a se despir. Quando tirou a sua roupa toda, entrou no _box_, fechou a porta e ligou o chuveiro, deixando a água quente escorrer pelos seus cabelos, em direção ao seu corpo.

Ron já estava se banhando quando Harry terminara de tirar suas vestes. Ele cantarolava baixinho algo que Harry não soube identificar. Mas parou de repente, deixando um silêncio profundo, só quebrado pelo barulho da água em seus corpos e no chão.

– Harry? – Chamou.

– Sim, Ron – respondeu Harry. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas na parede que separava seu _box_ do de Ron, de forma que ele ficava um pouco inclinado e a água caía diretamente em suas costas.

Ron demorou um pouco para falar e, quando falou, sua voz soou perto de Harry, como se ele estivesse encostado na parede. Isso fez Harry ruborizar com a possibilidade do amigo aparecer ali e... Balançou a cabeça tentando esquecer aquilo.

– Quer falar sobre aquilo que você disse que _tá_ sentindo?

– Não sei, Ron. Eu quero, mas tenho um pouco de receio... e _incerteza_.

– Incerteza? _Receio_? – Exclamou Ron. – Ora, Harry! Acho que não deveria haver palavras como essas pra nós, cara! Nós somos melhores amigos! Contamos _tudo_ um pro outro, não importa o quão incerto seja!

Harry suspirou demoradamente, sentindo-se sem-graça.

– Verdade, Ron. Me desculpa.

Ele pausou novamente. Respirou fundo e continuou:

– Mas é que agora é tão diferente! Eu me sinto diferente a respeito das pessoas, Ron. É algo que eu nunca senti antes e eu acho estranho esse tipo de sentimento...

Do outro lado, Ron ofegou levemente e fez um barulho de concordância, incentivando Harry a continuar.

– Pode parecer estranho eu falar isso. Eu sou o "meninho-que-sobreviveu" – Harry deu uma ênfase debochada a essas últimas palavras - , e eu deveria ser o mais estável, ou talvez até o mais certo sobre os meus sentimentos. Mas...

Ele parou, sentindo-se exausto por nada, mas feliz por estar falando sobre isso com alguém amigo. Ficou em silêncio por um tempo, encostando as costas no mármore frio que o separava de Ron. A água ainda caía em seu corpo e ele manteve os olhos bem fechados, apertados.

Após algum tempo de silêncio, Ron por fim completou a frase inacabada de Harry, num sussurro.

– ... eu não sou.

– É...

Permaneceram em silêncio por longos minutos ainda, quando Ron desligou o chuveiro e Harry se tocou que havia ficado por demais tempo debaixo da água e não se lavara direito. Desencostou-se da parede e começou a ensaboar os cabelos e o corpo. Estava quase terminando de se enxaguar, ouviu Ron falar com ele.

– Quer que eu te espere, Harry? – A voz do amigo estava com um tipo de expectativa que Harry desconhecia a origem.

– Por favor – respondeu Harry, calorosamente, tirando o pouco de sabão que ainda restava no corpo. Fechou o chuveiro e puxou a toalha, secando-se.

Abriu a porta e saiu, encontrando Ron sentado num dos bancos do banheiro, já vestido, brincando com a varinha. Pela primeira vez, desde que conhecera Ronald Weasley, sentiu-se enrubescer por ter de trocar de roupa na presença do amigo. Vagarosamente, tirou a toalha e a colocou em outro banco. Pegou sua peça íntima, a vestiu, e colocou depois a calça de flanela de seu pijama e voltou a pegar a toalha. Secou um pouco mais os cabelos negros e a jogou novamente no banco.

Ron ainda estava calado, não mais brincando com a varinha. Agora ele olhava para as pias e os espelhos, no centro do banheiro, dispostas em um círculo de pilastras de concreto um pouco sujo.

Harry ficou olhando o amigo, o rubor ainda teimando em permanecer em seu rosto. Sentia uma vontade terrível de sentar ao lado de Ron, bem perto, como que para dividir o calor.

– Você vai sentir frio – Ron quebrou o silêncio, olhando Harry dentro dos olhos – se não colocar sua camisa.

O comentário pegou Harry um pouco de surpresa por ter achado _legal_ o amigo importar-se se ele sentiria frio ou não e porque ele ainda não havia vestido a camisa mesmo e nem lembrara-se dela. Procurou-a e ficou nervoso ao constatar que a esquecera no dormitório.

– Merda, eu esqueci! – Bufou ele. – Vou conjurar a minha.

Ele pegou a varinha e abriu a boca para pronunciar _Accio_, mas Ron o interrompeu, rindo.

– Se alguém ver uma camisa voando do dormitório até aqui, vai achar que tem alguma coisa errada ou que está ficando louco, Harry. Ainda mais se for a Umbridge-cara-de-sapo – Ron deu uma risada gostosa, e Harry sentiu o coração disparar.

– Então vou enrolado na toalha até o Salão Comunal – disse Harry, decidido.

– Deixa de ser idiota – censurou-o Ron, tirando a blusa que estava por cima da sua camisa de pijama. – Pega essa. Deve ficar um pouco grande _em você_, mas pelo menos vai cobrir esse seu _peitoral_ – e jogou a blusa para Harry, dando outra risada ao pronunciar a palavra peitoral, com um ar brincalhão.

Harry não pôde deixar de rir também e pegou a peça de roupa, vestindo-a, sentindo o cheiro de Ron que já havia impregnado-se lá.

– Valeu, cara – agradeceu. – Vamos escovar os dentes e voltar.

Ron assentiu e foi com Harry até as pias. Escovaram os dentes juntos, pegaram as toalhas e começaram a se dirigir à saída. Ron pegou na mão de Harry, parando e fazendo-o parar também. Harry "tremeu nas bases" e encarou o amigo, indagador.

– Era só aquilo que você queria me falar? – Perguntou Ron.

– Não.

– Então termine, Harry – pediu Ron, mordendo o lábio inferior involuntariamente.

Harry apertou a mão do amigo e entrelaçou os dedos dele nos seus. Tentou dar um sorriso e viu-se sendo retribuído por Ron, tanto no aperto na mão quando no sorriso em seus lábios.

– Obrigado por me ouvir, Ronald – disse Harry. – _Por enquanto_ é só. – E apertou a mão de Ron novamente.

Voltaram para o Salão Comunal de Gryffindor juntos, desfrutando aquele primeiro momento em que estiveram juntos, mais íntimos, enquanto todos estavam deitados, e eles ali, sozinhos.


	3. Parte 2

Naquele natal, Harry tinha, com muito custo, decidido ficar em Hogwarts. Mione iria para D-Jon, na França, esquiar com os pais. Ginny ia voltar para o Largo, ficar com a família, Luna e Neville também voltariam para suas casas. Mas Ron decidira ficar, por causa do quadribol; o time estava muito ruim e todos da equipe resolveram ficar, para um treino mais intensivo. A única exceção fora Ginny, mas, por mais incrível que pareça ninguém objetara as férias da garota.

Harry Potter ansiara todos os dias, desde que a deixara, regressar a casa de Sirius, ver o padrinho, ver Lupin... Principalmente ficar longe das pessoas que só cochichavam e o difamavam. E tinha Umbridge também. Dumbledore o ignorava, seus amigos o tratavam como se fosse algum tipo de _freak_... Era demais pra sua cabeça.

Mas Ron dissera a ele que ficaria. Por mais que ansiasse, Harry não queria deixar seu _melhor amigo_. Ron tornara-se seu lar, seu refúgio, conforto, ou qualquer outra palavra que fosse sinônimo de cuidado. Depois daquele dia, no banheiro, a relação deles intensificara muito mais. Harry e Ron estavam _sempre_ juntos; na hora do jantar, sentavam tão encostados um no outro que pareciam querer ser um só.

Eles não perceberam ninguém falando a respeito _deles_. Harry pensava que as pessoas estavam tão ocupadas em falar de seus distúrbios mentais ou da sua "patológica necessidade de atenção" para notar o novo comportamento dos amigos.

Agora que quase não havia pessoas em Hogwarts, Harry sentia que ele e Ron poderiam ter mais tempo juntos sem se preocuparem com os olhares. Por isso freara seu desejo de ir para o Largo Grimmauld e decidira ficar em Hogwarts. Suportar Umbridge, os outros e aquele frio infeliz poderia ser difícil, mas _Ron_ estava lá com ele.

* * *

– Psiu, Harry!!

Harry olhou para onde vinha a voz e viu Ginny parada, em pé, ao lado de seu malão.

– Vem cá... – pediu ela.

A preguiça fez cada osso de Harry pesar o triplo do que pesava realmente, mas ele esforçou-se um pouco a mais e levantou-se de sua poltrona preferida e foi até onde Ginny estava, ficando de frente para a colega de casa.

Ginny pegou em sua mão e o olhou, com o que Harry achara que deveria ser um olhar charmoso ou sedutor.

– Tem certeza que não quer ir, Harry? – perguntou ela. – Vamos, Sirius quer te ver. Mamãe também... – Ginny deu um sorriso que era até bonito, mas não atraía Harry em nada. – E se você quiser, eu posso ficar com você, nós podemos sair, você que sabe...

Harry teve que se segurar para não soltar um risinho maldoso na cara dela. Respirou fundo, coçou os olhos por baixo dos óculos e respondeu:

– Eu já expliquei a Sirius o meu motivo de ficar. E ele me entendera e para mim é o que importa. – Ginny murchou um pouco a expressão. – Mas, obrigado pelo convite para sair – ele apertou a mão dela e beijou-lhe a testa. –, só que eu dispenso. Não quero correr o risco de topar com uma orda de Comensais da Morte quando eu sair.

Quando seus olhos encontraram os da garota, Harry sentiu uma pontada de aperto no coração: os olhos castanho-esverdeados da irmã de Ron estavam marejados, a ponto de escorrer. Querendo evitar ter de encará-la e vê-la chorar, Harry foi até o buraco do retrato e o abriu para Ginny e disse, na voz mais amigável que conseguiu:

– Boa viagem, Ginny. Dê lembranças a todos por mim e por _Ron_.

A garota passou em silêncio por Harry e saiu, mas antes de começar a descer as escadas, ela virou para ele, com um sussurro:

– Eu também posso te entender, se você quiser que eu o faça – e desceu as escadas de pedra, batendo o malão nos degraus, fazendo um barulho proposital e desnecessário.

Harry soltou um longo suspiro e virou-se fechando a entrada. Sentou na poltrona novamente e pegou uns folhetos de _orientação vocacional_ para ler. Eram tão vagos! Não continham a informação que Harry procurava. Distraiu-se com eles e não viu a noite cair. Só teve noção de como o tempo passara quando, com um estrondo, o buraco do retrato fora aberto e um Ron um pouco pálido, de lábios roxos entrara segurando sua Cleansweep nova precariamente nas mãos quase congeladas. Ele resmungava algo enquanto batia o queixo.

– G-g-gorda idi-i-iota!! Aque-quela lerda-da! S-s-sonsa...

– Ron?! – exclamou Harry, virando-se para ele, largando os panfletos na mesa; Harry desistira de lê-los e ficara fazendo aviões.

– Harry... – falou Ron entre dentes, para não gaguejar. – Banho. Já volto.

E começou a ir até a escada que levava aos dormitórios. Mas, ante que chegasse lá, Harry saltou de sua poltrona e foi até ele, tirando a vassoura de suas mãos frias.

– Vá tomar o seu banho – ele indicou os dormitórios com a cabeça. – Vou guardar sua vassoura e pegar uma roupa pra você.

Ron somente sorriu com esforço para Harry e soltou a vassoura. Pegou a mão do amigo e a apertou. Harry ignorou o arrepio de frio que passou por seu corpo.

– Obrigado – e Ron foi para a porta, a abrindo e saindo.

Rapidamente, Harry subiu e colocou a vassoura de Ron com cuidado ao lado de seu malão. Pegou a toalha dele no aquecedor e uma muda de roupas, um par de meias, luvas e um _hobe_ e correu escada abaixo, _voando_ ao passar pela entrada, ignorando as reclamações da Mulher Gorda.

Quando entrou no banheiro, o chuveiro estava ligado e, como não o viu em lugar nenhum, Harry achou que Ron já estivesse debaixo d'água.

– Ron, hm... – começou ele – suas roupas estão aqui. Vou te esperar no Salão Comunal, pode ser?

Silêncio.

– Ah... tá. – a voz de Ron pareceu um pouco desapontada. – Até lá.

Harry saiu calado e voltou para o Salão Comunal. Andou de um lado para outro, olhando seu reflexo nos escudos de Gryffindor que ficavam pendurados nas paredes. Mexia nos cabelos, nos óculos, na roupa... Ele havia decidido que hoje daria um passo a mais com Ron e descobriria se aquilo de diferente que sentia desde sua volta a escola era mesmo o que Harry pensava ser.

O tempo passou rápido, dessa vez, e Harry estava na sua oitava volta pela mesa da sala, quando Ron entrou. Agora suas bochechas estavam ligeiramente rosadas, seus cabelos ruivos estavam limpos e secos. Ele estava vestindo o pijama e o _hobe_ que Harry levara; pés calçados nas meias. Só não usava as luvas.

– Como foi o treino hoje? – perguntou Harry, quebrando o silêncio e contornando a mesa para ir para mais perto dele.

– O mesmo de sempre. Nada de novo – respondeu Ron. – Não sei até quando _isso_ pode durar. Sem você e os gêmeos, o time tá uma meleca.

Harry soltou um riso rápido e nervoso, chegando perto de Ron o suficiente...

– É tudo questão de tempo e treino, _meu bem_.

Essas últimas palavras fizeram de Harry fizeram Ron corar bastante, mas este aproveitou a deixa de que ninguém mais entraria ali (só os dois da Grifinória que haviam ficado) e passou o braço, envolvendo Harry.

A ação de Ron o assustou. Isso era algo que o amigo _nunca_ lhe fizera antes, mas Harry não evitou. Colocou os braços em seu pescoço.

– Sou seu bem? – perguntou-lhe Ron.

Harry aproximou mais o rosto do de Ron e respondeu, fechando os olhos:

– É sim...

Ficando na ponta dos pés, para dar a altura necessária, Harry encostou os lábios nos do amigo, os olhos completamente fechados, pedindo mentalmente que Ron não o afastasse. Permaneceu assim por um instante, sem se arriscar a abri-los. Depois de alguns segundos, Harry percebeu um movimento. A boca de Ron estava abrindo-se... As bochechas de Harry ficaram quentes ao sentir os lábios dele movendo-se com os seus, que, automaticamente, correspondiam.

As mãos de Ron continuaram a envolver Harry, pesadas a quentes; e os braços de Harry ainda estavam envolta do pescoço de Ron. Beijaram-se calmamente, por minutos e, enfim, se separaram.

Ron estava tão corado quando Harry achava estar. O amigo encostou a testa na sua, a respiração batendo em seu rosto.

– Desculpa – pediu Harry, humildemente, não querendo olhar Ron nos olhos.

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Soltou os braços de Harry de seu pescoço, olhando-o, e pegou sua mão, o puxando para a poltrona que ele estava sentando antes de Ron chegar. Sentou-se ali e puxou Harry para sentar em seu colo. E Harry o fez; ao mesmo tempo em que gostava da atitude de Ron, o achava _ousado_ demais.

– Não desculpo – respondeu Ron, dando um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

– Pensei que você fosse me empurrar de volta – falou Harry com a amargura. – Pensei que não fosse a _nossa hora_, ainda, tipo...

– Eu entendi – interrompeu Ron. – Eu gostei, e eu _nunca_ ia te empurrar de volta, ou recusar, e tal.

– Hm... que bom, então, eu acho.

– É, eu _gosto_ de você, Harry. – Ron enfatizou a palavra gostar inconscientemente. – Pára de achar que eu vou te evitar, ou algo do tipo.

E beijou Harry sem dar a ele a chance de falar também.

– Gosto de você também, Rony. – Sussurrou Harry, entre o beijo. – _bastante_.

* * *

Tarde da noite, precisamente as 3h27 da madrugada, Harry, de mãos dadas com Ron, retirou-se para o dormitório. O sono havia finalmente chegado. Ron já estava com o corpo cansado, porém recusara-se a ir deitar e deixar Harry sozinho no primeiro dia das férias que passariam _juntos_.

Ron jogou-se, exausto, em sua cama de dossel no dormitório, e ficou olhando Harry trocar de roupa, enfiando a sua _jeans_ e a sua camisa de qualquer jeito no malão e demorando-se para vestir o pijama; seus pêlos arrepiados por causa do frio.

– Acho que minha cama é muito pequena – começou Ron, com uma expressão serena que lembrava a de Luna – para nós dois.

Harry vestiu sua camisa rapidamente e voltou seu olhar para o garoto. Ron ainda estava jogado na cama, de barriga para baixo.

– Mal me cabe! – exclamou ele, continuando.

Harry riu e sentou na beira da cama do amigo.

– É porque você não está deitado direito, Ronald.

– Mesmo assim.

– Então eu durmo na minha e você dorme na sua. – falou Harry, fingindo tristeza. Começou a se levantar, lançando a Ron o olhar mais significativo que conseguiu produzir.

– Não! Quero dizer, vamos dar um jeito... a gente pode juntar as camas!

Por mais que Harry já tivesse pensado nisso antes, não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso. Ele e Ron levantaram-se da cama e a empurraram de encontro à sua cama, sem magia. Apagaram as lâmpadas de velas com um aceno da varinha e deitaram, juntos.

Harry estava abraçado a Ron, e este a ele. Beijaram-se muitas vezes, cada beijo mais lascivo que o outro. Por fim, já não mais tremiam de frio; seus corpos estavam envoltos por finas camadas de suor. No final do último beijo que deram, Harry falou:

– Não sabia que você iria gostar tanto. – sussurrou com os lábios ainda nos de Ron.

– Nem eu sabia – o amigo riu.

Depois, seguiu-se um silêncio calmo, pontuado pela respiração pesada de Ron.

– Harry?

– Hm?

– Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

– Claro, Ron.

O amigo demorou um pouco para falar.

– Lembra quando nós conversamos no banheiro, aquela vez?

Harry lembrou-se daquele dia, que, de certa forma, fora o _ponta-pé_ inicial para a relação que estavam tendo agora.

– Claro. – Repetiu.

– Você disse que tinha umas coisas que você estava sentindo... – ele fez uma pausa, depois continuou, ansioso. – Eu sei que já passou um tempo e tal, mas, eu queria saber... Quero dizer, se você quiser falar agora...?

– Não era nada demais, meu bem. É que... – suas bochechas esquentaram – eu começara o ano letivo diferente. Quero dizer, eu gostava mais de algumas pessoas. – O coração de Harry disparou ao pensar em Malfoy, e ele se perguntou, com desespero, porque havia pensado nele naquele momento; mas afastou o pensamento e apressou-se em continuar. – Eu _te_ vi diferente. – E virou o rosto e beijou Ron rapidamente. – Assim.

Ele ouviu Ron dar um sorriso e, então, fechou os olhos.

– Boa noite, Harry. – Ron beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

– Boa noite, Rony.

* * *

Nos dias que se passaram, Harry e Ron trocaram o descanso e as praticas de quadribol e os estudos para os NOM's por horas a sós. Conversavam, beijavam-se, riam, escreviam à Snuffles, e aos Weasleys e à Hermione, se beijavam novamente...

Aproveitaram que eram os únicos na Torre da Grifinória, e passavam horas a fio em frente à lareira, esquentando-se juntos, trocando o calor de seus corpos.

Harry agarrara-se a Ron como se este fosse o que lhe mantinha preso ao mundo. Nos treinos – quando Ron ia –, no dormitório, na hora das refeições... E Ron não questionava esse _grude_ de Harry, muito pelo contrário; Ron dava _abertura_ para Harry estar sempre ao seu lado.

Mas, apesar de tudo que eles faziam agora, havia _uma coisa_ que ainda não haviam feito...

– Sexo? – perguntou Harry a Ron, fazendo-o ficar mais púrpura ainda. – Não, Ron, eu nunca fizera sexo.

– Aaah... – soltou Ron, com falsa serenidade.

Ele e Harry estavam em pé, em um canto da Sala Comunal, abraçados depois de beijarem-se. Harry riu ao ver a expressão de Ron.

– Você quer tentar? – questionou Harry.

– Hm? – os olhos de Ron se arregalaram e brilharam. – O que? _Sexo_? Quer dizer... nós? – mas, mesmo que estivesse surpreso, havia algum tipo de concordância por trás de sua voz.

Harry só assentiu. Ron abrira um largo sorrido e encostou Harry na parede, descendo uma mão até a sua perna e a colocando em seu quadril. Harry colocou a outra também, meio que ficando no colo de Ron. Beijaram-se com voracidade; as mãos espertas de Harry já levantavam a camisa de Ron, tirando-a por completo, depois indo em direção aos seus cabelos ruivos e os puxando, enquanto Ron levava a boca em direção ao seu pescoço. Ambos ofegavam alto, já um pouco suados, apesar do frio que fazia e da lareira estar apagada.

Ofegavam _tão_ alto, e estavam tão absortos um no outro, que nem ouviram o buraco do retrato girar, e se abrir, e uma Ginny contente, com roupas de natal entrar por ele.

– Surpre... – começou ela, então, _os viu_. – sa...

Suas pernas bambearam, e, do mesmo jeito que entrara, ela saiu a passos rápidos, abalada, sem acreditar na cena que acabara de presenciar.

Mas os meninos não a perceberam. Continuaram, e despiram-se e fizeram amor, pela primeira vez, juntos. Ron era cuidadoso com Harry, para não machucá-lo _muito_, por isso, antes, deitara-o no sofá vermelho do Salão Comunal. Harry beijava Ron na boca, depois o mordia, lambia, tornava a beijar. Arranhava as costas do seu amado com força, deixando marcas de propósito. Quando Ron o penetrou pela primeira vez, Harry cravara as unhas com tanta força no braço de Ron, por causa da dor que sentira, que achara que o havia ferido.

– Desculpe... – sussurrou, fechando os olhos e os apertando, incentivando Ron a continuar. – Por favor, continua.

– Estou te machucando, Harry.

Este lhe deu um beijo rápido e voltou a falar, com os lábios nos seus:

– Não... vai parar, se você continuar do jeito que está.

Não conseguindo evitar ceder a Harry, Ron voltou a penetrá-lo, devagar. E, como dissera Harry, já não _doía tanto_ mais. Agora os dois já balançavam no mesmo ritmo. E, o que antes eram sons de dor, de Harry, ou insegurança, de Ron, transformaram-se em gemidos de prazer.

E, juntos, chegaram ao êxtase, ao clímax, e Ron saiu de dentro de Harry, deitando-se sobre ele, que agora acariciava suas costas com as pontas dos dedos. Ron puxou a varinha e acendeu a lareira e conjurou um cobertor e os cobriu.

– Feliz Natal – desejaram Harry e Ron ao mesmo tempo.

E isso os fez rir.

Cansados e ofegantes ainda, se beijaram por uma última vez e adormeceram.


	4. Parte 3 Final

Harry estava sentado à beira do lago, olhando a Lula Gigante fazer gracinhas para os alunos do primeiro ano. Sentiu-se ridiculamente mais velho ao lembrar que há quatro anos atrás era ele que se divertia com Ron e Hermione, vendo a Lula esguichar água e molhá-los.

Hoje, como sempre, Ron estava fazendo companhia a Harry, deitado ao seu lado, de olhos fechados, mas com um leve sorriso de satisfação no rosto. Harry parou de olhar os calouros e voltou seu olhar para Ron, sentindo uma alegria boba invadir-lhe.

– Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite? – Harry sabia que a pergunta em si era idiota e desnecessária.

Ron abriu os olhos e seu sorriso aumentou. Levantou-se, se apoiando nos cotovelos, aproximando o rosto do de Harry.

– Só se você quiser – e passou os lábios nos dele, voltando a deitar-se.

Harry olhou em volta, mas para sua tranquilidade, os primeiro-anistas já haviam se retirado dos jardins. Estavam a sós, ao pôr-do-sol, como faziam antes, no natal. Então, deitou-se ao lado de Ron, mas passados alguns segundos, tornou a levantar e sentar. Tirou os óculos.

– Você sabe o que eu quero.

– Claro.

Fez-se um silencio calmo. Harry e Ron se encararam por um tempo, então Harry se inclinou sobre o namorado.

– Hmmm – fez ele, dando um sorriso pequeno.

Ron puxou a gravata vermelha e dourada de Harry e o beijou.

**

* * *

**

Pela primeira vez desde que estavam juntos, Harry se pegou pensando nele e Ron.

Com tudo o que estava se passando com ele, Voldemort, a Ordem, Umbridge... Ele só conseguia pensar em _Ron_.

O que sentia pelo amigo era mais do que amizade... Só que, ele chegou à conclusão, era _menos_ do que amor. Na verdade, Harry tinha plena certeza que não amava Ron. Talvez o sentimento fosse um tipo de _paixão_. Quando "descobrira" o que sentia por Ron, fora, para Harry, algo normal, sem implicações como serem do mesmo sexo ou preconceitos. Ao ver que Ron o corresponderia, Harry jogara-se, literalmente, nesse relacionamento.

Harry, porém, não sabia se queria levar isso mais para frente.

– Ei, Potter! Já deu a hora, vamos embora – chamou Malfoy, sacudindo-o.

Com violência, Harry desvencilhou-se da mão do outro.

– Calma! – exclamou Draco, levantando mão como se tivesse acabado de levar um choque. – Vai me atacar agora, Cicatriz?

Harry pôs-se de pé, olhando em volta da sala de Transfiguração, então a detenção tinha, finalmente, acabado.

– Só não... – Harry deu as costas a Draco, corando ligeiramente. – Não encosta em mim.

Draco ficou olhando-o, curioso. O que para Harry fora uma novidade. Sempre que Malfoy o olhava, era com desprezo. Talvez fosse coisa da sua cabeça. Excesso de detenções o deviam estar deixando louco.

– Não encosto mais, Potter.

Quando Harry voltou a olhar, só viu Draco desaparecendo pela porta da sala. Rapidamente juntou suas coisas e jogou a mochila no ombro. Ainda estava um pouco corado quando entrou na sala comunal vazia, exceto por Ron, que lhe esperava.

– Oi – disse Harry quando o viu.

– Ei! – respondeu Ron, animado. – Está tudo pronto! Eu já preparei a Sala Precisa e...

Ele parou ao ver a expressão cansada de Harry à idéia.

– Nós ainda vamos... não é? – perguntou.

Harry hesitou em responder. Forçou sua voz o máximo que pôde fazê-la ficar entusiasmada e falou:

– Claro! – e sua voz saiu incrivelmente animada, surpreendendo a ele próprio.

Então, Ron pegou a mão de Harry e o puxou em direção à saída de onde Harry acabara de chegar. Juntos, entraram na Sala Precisa. O lugar estava preparado para ser aconchegante, um quarto bom o suficiente para os dois. Harry largou a mochila num canto, vencendo o cansaço físico e mental, e beijou Ron.

Não sentira, em momento nenhum que se beijaram, desejo pelo corpo de Ron e pesou se seria porque estava sem descanso por muito tempo. E, enquanto faziam amor, uma imagem de _alguém_ veio-lhe a mente. Ron sentiu que Harry mudou com ele nessa hora. Harry, porém, não sentiu _nada_.

E isso o incomodou. Muito.

**

* * *

**

Outra detenção com McGonagall naquela noite, pensava Harry com felicidade. A professora lhe dera aquela semana de detenção para que ele pudesse "descansar" de Umbridge um pouco. O único porém era que Malfoy as estava cumprindo junto com ele.

Naquele dia, ambos excederam o horário fazendo as cópias dos exames. Perderam a hora e Harry se deu conta somente quando seu estômago roncou de fome. Draco soltou uma risada sem graça e lançou outro _daqueles_ olhares curiosos a Harry.

– Tem um trasgo na barriga, Cicatriz?

– Te interessa, Malfoy? – rebateu Harry.

– Se você for ficar roncando alto assim perto de mim, me interessa.

Harry se levantou sentindo uma raiva estranha por Malfoy se alastrando por seu corpo.

– Então, o problema é _seu_. Se _te_ incomodar, é só _você_ sair.

Draco apontou o dedo na cara de Harry, intimidador.

– É melhor você medir suas palavras para falar comigo, Potter. Eu faço parte da Brigada Inquisitorial.

– E daí? – Harry deu uma risada exagerada, carregada de deboche.

– Você vai ver... – O sonserino já estava avançando para ele, os punhos fechados.

Quando chegou perto de Harry o bastante, agarrou suas vestes, corando ao fazê-lo. Draco tentou falar, tentando manter um tom de ameaça por trás do inseguro, mas nada saiu de sua boca. Passados alguns silenciosos segundos, Harry soltou a mão de Draco de sua roupa.

– Você não tem coragem de fazer nada comigo, Malfoy. – E se virou, voltando à sua mochila, procurando algo comer.

– Toma – falou Draco, atirando algo que bateu nas costas de Harry e caiu no chão.

Este se virou para ver o que era, e viu um sanduíche natural caído, bem embalado em plástico transparente. Harry lançou um olhar desconfiado a Draco, mas este só sacudiu os ombros, os olhos baixos.

– Pode comer – disse ele, em voz baixa. –, no Salão Comunal da Sonserina vai ter outra coisa para mim.

Mas Harry ainda estava desconfiado.

– Não vou comer isso – sua resposta foi rude; Malfoy levantou seus olhos cinza e o encarou. – Deve estar envenenado.

– Nossa – bufou Draco com impaciência.

Andou até onde o sanduíche estava caído e o apanhou, abrindo-o e tirando um pedaço. Olhou bem dentro dos olhos de Harry, como se o desafiasse, e jogou dentro da boca, mastigando devagar e depois engolindo. Seus lábios curvaram-se em um sorriso muito malicioso.

– Eu sei ser legal, Potter. Não iria gastar veneno com gentinha como você. – Ele deu uma risadinha desdenhosa. – Você não vale tudo isso.

– Droga, Malfoy – sussurrou Harry, arrancando o sanduíche da mão de Draco e se virando para o outro lado.

Terminou de abrir a embalagem plástica com pressa e devorou tudo quase instantaneamente. Como já esperava, era muito pouco para atenuar toda a fome que estava sentindo, mas ajudaria a disfarças, daria para aguentar até chegar à torre da Grifinória.

Draco começou a bater o pé, inquieto, atrás de Harry.

– Não vai agradecer, Potty? – Sua voz arrastada não irritara Harry dessa vez.

– Tá. – respondeu Harry somente.

– Obrigado, Malfoy. – Corrigiu Draco, sorrindo. – Vamos, Potter!

Por mais que quisesse, Harry não conseguia sentir raiva de Draco por estar falando daquele jeito com ele. Bem ao contrario, divertia-se com o riso omitido na voz do outro. Assentiu uma vez e se virou para ele de volta.

– Obrigado – disse Harry, dando um sorriso sincero. – E isso já é muito!

Isso contradizia tudo o que já fizeram um ao outro até agora, mas se deram as costas e riram gostosamente em sussurros. Quando terminaram a pilha de provas dos alunos do terceiro ano; ambos com sorrisos pequenos e rostos corados, novamente Malfoy já estava quase desaparecendo pela porta, quando parou. Virou-se para Harry e acenou.

– Vê se amanhã você se alimenta antes de vir, Potter-tem-um-trasgo-na-barriga – riu ele, fazendo Harry rir também, escondido. – não garanto que vou ser legal sempre – e deu uma piscadela, dando as costas e saindo da sala.

Harry sorriu para si mesmo, fechou a mochila e saiu. Ao chegar no Salão Comunal, como sempre, sem ninguém, exceto por Ron, Harry sentiu vontade só de ir para sua cama e dormir. Mas não podia ignorar o _namorado_.

– Ei! – Saudou Ron com animação.

– Oi, Ron.

– Então, vamos...?

_Droga_, pensou Harry. Esquecera-se completamente que haviam combinado de ir a Sala Precisa para _namorar_. Mas ele perdera a vontade de ir. Queria digerir o que acontecera entre ele e Malfoy hoje.

– Ron, desculpa, mas eu estou muito cansado hoje. – Ficou na ponta do pé e lhe deu um beijo rápido. – Outro dia, ok?

E subiu para o dormitório, deixando o outro lá embaixo, parado em frente à lareira apagada. Arrancou suas roupas com rapidez, ficando apenas com seu samba-canção, e se jogou em sua cama de dossel, com um sorriso escapando por seus lábios finos.

Já estava quase pegando no sono quando ouviu Ron subir os degraus. Harry não se forçou a ficar acordado para falar com ele, por isso virou para o lado aposto ao da cama de Ron. E pegou no sono antes mesmo que percebesse que Ron entrara.

**

* * *

**

Ron se sentou na beirada de sua cama, olhando Harry adormecido e estirado na cama. Seu coração ardia de paixão por aquele garoto que estava ali. Levantou-se, indo tirar os óculos de seu rosto, porque Harry estava dormindo com eles. Então Ron o fez, colocando-os cuidadosamente sobre sua mesa de cabeceira.

Estava deitando em sua cama quando ouviu Harry soltar um risinho embargado. Ron riu consigo mesmo ao pensar se Harry estava sonhando e com _o quê_ estava sonhando. Mas sua dúvida fora respondida do jeito que ele menos esperava. Harry falou, com tom de inocente diversão na voz:

– Malfoy... valeu... até amanhã... – E Harry soltou outra risada e o silêncio voltou a se instalar no dormitório.

Ron deitou-se, incomodado com o tom que Harry usara ao se referir a Draco. Será que Harry estava sonhando com Malfoy...?

Sem querer, Ron deixou-se sentir a pontada amarga do ciúme arder em seu peito pela primeira vez. Naquela noite, _ele não dormiu_.

* * *

**Acabou Unb. Passion!! (: Obrigada a quem leu e espero que esse "fim" tenha agradado :D Maaaas, vêm ae mais fics da série e eu vou voltar a falar de HarryxRon n_n'**

**Qualquer sugestão, podem enviar (:**

**A próxima da série vai ser Unbreakable Peace que é Ginny/Luna (mas não é Yuri (; )  
**


End file.
